Bardziej idealna
by Mosqua
Summary: Lily nie może zasnąć, a gdy widzi na korytarzu znikające buty... To nie może sie oprzeć, by tego nie zbadać.


_**Miniaturka z okazji świąt :) **_

_**Soundtrack : Muzyka z filmu "Harry Potter". Puśćcie co chcecie i będzie dobrze ;)**_

**"Bardziej idealna"**

Wchodzi do Pokoju Wspólnego i sfrustrowana rzuca się na kanapę. Jest trzecia w nocy, a ona **wciąż** nie może zasnąć.

Nie żeby nie była zmęczona, bo **jest** zmęczona. Jest zmęczona, jak cholera.

Ale mimo to jej ciało (umysł?) nie chce współpracować. Ma takie dziwne przeczucie, że **musi** (a może chce?) zejść na dół. A skoro i tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty (poza spaniem oczywiście, ale kto by się tym przejmował) to czemu nie?

Więc schodzi do Pokoju Wspólnego i jako, że nikogo w nim nie ma, rzuca się sfrustrowana na bogu winną kanapę.

Ale gdy rama od portretu lekko się rozchyla, prawie niezauważalnie, Lily i tak to dostrzega. Czeka, aż ktoś wejdzie, ale nikt nie wchodzi.

Gdy wstaje z kanapy, kieruje nią ciekawość. Tylko i wyłącznie czysta ciekawość. Gdy podchodzi do ramy obrazu i cicho wygląda na korytarz, wciąż kieruje nią jedynie ciekawość.

Ale, gdy na tym samym korytarzu widzi przez sekundę buty, tylko buty, które chwilę później znikają, zaczyna nią kierować coś jeszcze.

Wychodzi z Pokoju Wspólnego i podchodzi do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą widziała znikające obuwie. Kuca i przejeżdża dłonią po podłodze. Nic.

Buty nie znikają, ot tak, mówi sobie. Potrzebny jest czarodziej. A skoro nie słyszała żadnych kroków, to znaczy, że ten czarodziej wciąż gdzieś tu jest.

Rozgląda się, ale nikogo nie widzi. Nikogo też nie słyszy. "Gdy jeden zmysł się wyłącza, pozostałe pracują ciężej." przypomina sobie.

Zamyka na chwilę oczy i skupia się ma otoczeniu. Słyszy czyiś przyspieszony rytm serca i dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jej własny.

A potem czuje delikatną woń piżmu. Niezbyt mocną, ledwie wyczuwalną, ale jednak.

Uśmiecha się i wstaje.

A potem rzuca się w stronę zapachu.

Jej ciało natychmiast zderza się z czymś miękkim. Oboje upadają na posadzkę, i dziewczyna słyszy potok przekleństw. Podnosi głowę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że leży na chłopaku, a ich twarze są niebezpiecznie blisko siebie.

- Uważaj, Potter. Nieładnie jest przeklinać w obecności dam, a zwłaszcza tych, które są prefektami. - Szczerzy się, jak głupia, w sumie nawet nie wie dlaczego. To chyba przez hormony (tylko! )

Leżący pod nią chłopak jęczy głośno.

- Oj, przepraszam! Nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka ciężka... - Dziewczyna rumieni się i próbuje wstać, ale chłopak nagle zaciska ramiona wokół jej talii i jej na to nie pozwala.

- Spokojnie Evans! Nie o to mi chodziło. - Uśmiecha się łobuzersko. - Jak dla mnie to możemy tak całą noc. Jesteś bardzo słodkim ciężarem.

Lily prycha i od razu próbuje się wyrwać chłopakowi, ale ten jej nie puszcza.

- Puszczaj mnie Potter, albo strzelę ci takim upiorugackim w oko, że nawet ci te twoje okulary nie pomogą!

- Dobra, dobra! - James podnosi ręce w geście kapitulacji. - To była tylko propozycja.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiada, tylko się podnosi. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega materiał w dłoni chłopaka. Wydaje z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

- Na brodę Merlina, czy to jest peleryna - niewidka?!

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! - chłopak próbuje schować materiał za plecami, ale jest już za późno. Dziewczyna natychmiast dopada szczególny przedmiot i zaczyna go dokładnie badać. Po chwili podnosi wzrok.

- Skąd ją masz?

- Przecież powiedziałem...

Dziewczyna prycha.

- Nie bierz mnie za idiotkę Potter. Zapewniam cię, że nie jestem nią w najmniejszym stopniu.

- Nigdy nie brałem cię za idiotkę. - mamrocze pod nosem chłopak, ale Lily i tak go słyszy.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Od mojego ojca. - Szybko mówi chłopak. - Mam ją od mojego ojca.

Lily podnosi głowę, wyraźnie zaintrygowana.

- Naprawdę? A skąd...

- Mamy ją w rodzinie od pokoleń. - James wzrusza ramionami.

Dziewczyna wpatruje się z fascynacją w tkaninę.

- Jest niezwykła.

W dalszym ciągle studiuje pelerynę, aż w końcu James uznaje, że to wszystko jest nader dziwne i wypala pierwsze pytanie, które mu przychodzi do głowy.

- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? Przecież byłem niewidzialny.

Lily uśmiecha się do niego, a James mimowolnie czuje się, jakby coś się w nim topiło.

- Nie mogłam zasnąć, więc poszłam do Pokoju Wspólnego. I wtedy zobaczyłam, jak rama obrazu się lekko odsuwa. Nikt nie wszedł, więc byłam ciekawa...

- Jak zawsze - mruczy James pod nosem, ale dziewczyna i tak go słyszy i posyła mu ostrzegające spojrzenie.

- Byłam ciekawa, więc wyjrzałam na korytarz, a tam zobaczyłam znikające buty. - Dziewczyna urywa, by spoglądnąć na podłogę. - Jak widzę, twoje.

- No dobra, ale skąd wiedziałaś gdzie stoję? Przez chwilę nic nie robiłaś, i nagle rzuciłaś się w moją stronę. Co mnie zdradziło?

Wpatruje się w nią tak zrozpaczonym wzrokiem, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Twój zapach.

- Mój zapach? - chłopak powtarza, niedowierzając. - Naprawdę? Zdradził mnie mój **zapach**?

Lily kiwa głową.

- A jaki jest mój zapach? - pyta zaintrygowany.

Dziewczyna zastanawia się przez chwilę.

- Taki dość... Ciężki. Intensywny, lekko mdlący. Zwierzęcy, ale jednocześnie... Słodki? Taki trochę piżmowy zapach. - Podnosi głowę, i widzi, że James przygląda jej się uważnie, a kąciki jego ust lekko drżą, jakby powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu. Lily czuje, jak na jej twarz wypływa rumieniec. - No co?

- Ślicznie się rumienisz. - Mimowolnie wyrywa się chłopakowi. Ale zamiast na niego nawrzeszczeć, jak to zwykle bywa, Lily natychmiast jeszcze bardziej się czerwieni. Szybko podaje chłopakowi pelerynę, który przyjmuje ją zdziwiony.

- Oddajesz mi ją? Nie skonfiskujesz mi jej, jako dowód zbrodni?

Lily kręci głową.

- Czyli nie dostanę szlabanu? Nie pójdziesz z tym do Mcgonagall?

- Nie.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Powiedzmy, że to będzie taka przysługa. – odpowiada Lily, choć tak naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego postępuje tak, a nie inaczej.

James wpatruje się w nią oszołomiony.

- Czyli pozwolisz mi teraz łamać regulamin szkolny, podczas gdy sama wrócisz do łóżka?

- Aha.

Dziewczyna odwraca się i podchodzi do portretu, ale po chwili zatrzymuje się. Do głowy wpada jej szalona myśl.

- Choć, tak właściwie...

- Jednak mnie wydasz... - chłopak kończy cierpiętniczym tonem.

Ale wtedy Lily zadaje pytanie, którego James Potter się nie spodziewa.

- Czy ta twoja peleryna jest w stanie ukryć dwie osoby?

Chłopak patrzy na nią podejrzliwie.

- Tak, a co?

Lily przez chwilę bije się z myślami, aż w końcu zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do gryfona. Staje przed nim bardzo blisko, a chłopakowi robi się gorąco.

- Nie zamierzałeś wychodzić z zamku, prawda?

Stać go tylko na pokręcenie głową.

Lily lekko przygryza dolną wargę. Spogląda raz jeszcze na portret grubej damy, wahając się, ale w końcu podejmuje decyzję.

- Czy mogę iść z tobą?

Chłopak z zaskoczenia prawie się wywraca, a Lily nie jest wstanie powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

Gdy James w końcu staje pewnie na nogach, cały czerwony, ponawia pytanie.

- Czy mogę iść z tobą?

- Gdzie? – pyta powoli chłopak.

Lily wzrusza ramionami. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niewiele ją to obchodzi. Wie tylko, że nie jest w stanie dłużej siedzieć w wieży, bo jest pewna, że i tak nie zaśnie.

- Gdziekolwiek. Nie zasnę, a i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Przynajmniej dowiem się gdzie słynny James Potter łazi nocami.

- No… dobrze. - Chłopak przełyka ślinę i siląc się na spokój, zarzuca na nich oboje pelerynę niewidkę.

Nagle są tak blisko siebie, jak nigdy wcześniej i James nie jest już pewien, czy nie jest to aby jeden z jego snów.

- Aha i jeszcze jedno. – Ciepły oddech Lily owiewa jego szyję.

- Tak? – Musi przechylić głową w dół, żeby zobaczyć dziewczynę.

- Czy możemy przedtem skoczyć do kuchni? Napiłabym się gorącej czekolady.

James spogląda na nią zdziwiony

- Nie wiedziałem, że odwiedzasz kuchnię. - szepce zachrypniętym głosem. - Żadnemu uczniowi nie wolno tego robić.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz.

Lily uśmiecha się zawadiacko, a James'owi Potterowi wydaje się, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie była bardziej idealna.


End file.
